


Phallic Christmas Symbols

by belovedplank



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Base off December Prompt from Kipli:<br/>JD/Cox and candycanes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phallic Christmas Symbols

The first sight that had greeted Perry upon entering the hellish establishment he had to refer to as ‘work’, was that of his pretty-boy former intern, sitting there swinging his legs like a child, complete with a slight jitteriness one could explain as a sugar-rush when they noted the half-eaten candy cane sticking out of his mouth.

Now, if that had been the only time, Perry may have been able to forget the sight. However, every time he saw JD for the rest of the shift, he seemed to have yet another candycane. And for however childish the man may act at times, he cannot in any way be considered innocent and child-like in the way he was sucking on those canes! It was distracting!

It’s approaching the end of his shift, and once again Perry spots the dark-haired man, candycane in his mouth, leaning against the wall by the nurse’s station. And it was the last straw for the older man. How could JD expect their relationship to remain a secret, when he walks round all day *teasing* him?! Every time he sees him he has to watch him fellating a long hard piece of candy!  
*Hearing* him slurp around the cane was the last straw, and with his signature whistle, he quickly got JD’s attention.

“Newbie! Come!”

Storming off in the opposite direction of the station, Perry felt more than saw the younger man following him like the puppy-dog he had worked so hard to train him to be. As they reached the (thankfully empty) on-call room, Dr Cox finally unleashed the rein he had held of his ever-increasing lust as he locked the door. Spinning around to face the younger man, he growled at the sight. Sparkling eyes alight with sugar-induced hyperness, lips glistening and slightly puffy from the amount of candy he had been eating, cheekbones all the more pronounced from all the sucking….Perry could not suppress another growl as his arousal grew. 

Not realising the reason for Perry’s behaviour, JD had started to back away, while Perry simply leaned back against the closed door.  
With a lustful gaze, Perry started to make his way towards JD, who backed away with each advancing step.

“All day Newbie. All fucking day!”

JD looked confused at the statement, not registering the fact that Perry had backed him right into the wall.

“All day I’ve watched you. Sucking, tonguing, licking, biting, chewing, swallowing. Thanks to you and those damn candy canes, I’ve had imagine Kelso naked just to avoid coming in my pants!”

JD smiled smugly at the thought of his actions causing such a reaction, then shuddered at the mental image Perry had caused.

Perry growled. “Exactly. And you must be punished.” 

Placing his arms either side of JD’s head, effectively trapping him, he kissed him deeply. He tasted of Christmas; sugar and sweetness and just a hint of peppermint. Allowing him up for air, Perry rested his chin on a nearby shoulder as he purred directly into JD’s ear; “Let’s put that mouth of yours to better use.”

With a heated smirk, JD nodded, before reversing their positions so that Perry was the one leaning against the wall. 

Placing a hand on Perry’s groin, JD started to rub slowly up and down. “Thaaaaaat’s better. The candycanes were too small. If something’s worth sucking, it really needs to fill my mouth.” At the groan from the older man, JD’s smile widened.

Finally pushing Perry’s scrubs and boxers down so as to get his hands on the bare flesh beneath, JD knelt down before him, and, centimeters away from his prize, he looked up through his lashes and whispered; “No candycane will ever be better than this.”

*****

When they finally emerged from the room, rumpled and flushed and quite obviously smelling of the activity in which they had been partaking, Perry scared the interns nearby by actually smiling at the hair-obsessed Doctor beside him. With an inconspicuous squeeze of a delectable ass-cheek, Perry also managed to procure the remainder of JD’s candycane stash. 

With a smirk, he placed one in his mouth, licking his lips and slurping loudly. Watching the younger man wriggle in an attempt to hide his reaction from the other people in the corridor, his smirk just widened. With a waggle of his eyebrows, he said; “Turnabout’s fair play.”


End file.
